Small-scale fabrication, including microfabrication and nanofabrication, has many important applications ranging from biotechnology to molecular electronics. Direct-write lithographic methods are an important component for microfabrication and nanofabrication. In many instances, a small-scale tip can be used to transfer a substance from the tip to the substrate to form small-scale structures on the substrate including nanostructures. These tips can be connected to or integrated with larger probes or cantilevers which may be connected to or integrated with feedback and positioning mechanisms. Despite important advances in these methods, improved methods are needed. In particular, methods are needed which can be used to solve commercial problems. For example, methods are needed which are versatile and reproducible. More versatile and more robust tips are needed in view of the myriad of applications. Examples of important applications include photomask repair and flat panel display fabrication. Examples of important materials for transfer from the tip to the substrate including metallic materials (or metal-containing materials) and sol-gel type materials.